


Death's Diary

by FierceOfMind



Series: Harry Potter and the Six [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Merlin - Freeform, just a little, not really the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceOfMind/pseuds/FierceOfMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through my long existence, after the appearance of the souls, I have collected many and returned them to our realm. While they were mortal some came to fear me, others welcomed me. I took killed and killer, young and old, wise and foolish. Many people passed at my hands. I am Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda a weird idea I had. The title is self explanatory, and most of the chapters will be brief like actual diary entries. I plan to upload in blocks of a few chapters, to balanced it out. Harry and them won't feature too prominently in this story- this is more of a prelude to what's to come. Like a prequel and stuff. So ya, enjoy.
> 
> Also I'm a college student, with a lot of hours and other stuff, so I'm not sure I'll regularly update, in fact I make no promises, I might go a while before I do post, but try not to worry- I don't really quit.
> 
> I am quite new to the writing fanfic scene to please bear with me on this stuff, comments are more than welcome.
> 
> Finally, I do not own Harry Potter (cause if I did he would have been a total Slytherin, and not some Light Pawn)
> 
> Enjoy! Fierce out.

I believe at one point, we didn’t exist- my siblings and I, but it is hard to imagine such a thing because we have always seemed to… be.  
Even before the existence of sentient creatures we were there. At that point we had no names, and seemingly no purpose. We wandered through the vast place we found ourselves- not really corporeal, not really travelling either. It felt like we spent an endless amount of time just there, of course, back then such a… mortal thing as time didn’t exist- wasn’t even comprehensible to us. Eventually we found ourselves no longer alone in the place we were.

  
The things came into existence, much like we must have- and yet they were lesser, not in a bad way, but it was obvious to us that these things were different. There were not that many in the beginning, yet still more than us. We studied them, for nothing like this had happened since our own ‘births’. We discovered while these things were lesser than us they had one thing that made them special: Potential.

  
The things were ever growing, shrinking, changing in numerous ways. Some glowed brightly, while others did not. Some became dimmer and others brighter. They were so fragile compared to us, and yet we who had been unchanging since we came into being found them to be fascinating. We decided to call them Souls  
Two of my siblings became particularly captivated by the souls. They decided to give them a place to grow more than they did here, but they also worried about harm coming to the new beings and so we combined our power and created a new place for them. The corporeal, or physical realm it would become known as. We fashioned shells to house the souls so they would still be safe.

  
The first shells were rather simple, but with the souls they became conscious. We stepped back and watched as they went about. The souls seemed to have no memory of us or the realm we resided. Still we watched them, we felt ourselves guardians of the souls, responsible for them in this place we had made for their use. We watched as the souls grew by leaps and bounds like my two siblings had hoped, and as they grew and changed we found ourselves surprised by the fact that we also changed- if only a little.

  
The souls eventually became sentient in their shells, they expanded and limited the world around them with labels and names; they learned and felt emotions that we had never encountered before, and because we watched them so closely we learned to feel too- but we were all rather fixed and hard to change, as a result, while the souls felt so many different emotions to such a degree that it astounded us, we could only truly feel one.

 


	2. Entry 2

The emotion we learned shaped our treatment of the souls- the ways in which we would interact with them, and eventually they came to name us like they had named the realm we’d made for them. I learned forgiveness. Since the souls did not remember us or our realm, they also did not recognize each other. They hurt and harmed each other, did terrible things- abused and neglected the gifts some of my siblings had given them, to help in the corporeal realm. Yet when the time came I helped them all return to our realm to rest and settle until they were ready to be ‘reborn’ again. They gave me many names over their eons and centuries, but lately I am more commonly known as Death.

One of the two siblings who had become fascinated by the souls learned the feeling of wonder, and shared this in her gift to the souls. They called her Magic, and with her blessing did many wondrous things.

The other sibling who had taken to the souls picked up the feeling of curiosity. It was she who would direct and guide the paths of the souls, simply to see what happened. Maybe with a plan, maybe not. She came to be known by many names, but more commonly she was Fate.

My last sister, the one we consider the youngest- even though we are all the same age, relatively speaking (if we aged) - learned playfulness, enjoyment of the game. From the paths Fate forged she would help or hinder the souls along. She and Fate came to butt heads, and often started competitions to try and affect the souls a certain way. To the mortals she became known as Lady Luck, or just Luck.

My brothers, who we all considered twins, even if we came into existence all at once, learned boredom and safety respectively. One wanted constant change to alleviate his boredom. He got on closely with Luck, and they would both enjoy themselves on stirring things up for good or bad, it didn’t matter. To the mortals he became Chaos.

My last sibling capitalized on the soul’s feelings of safety and security, and he endeavored to help the souls maintain this emotion. Because of Chaos’ ever revolutionary attitude the mortal forms of the souls often times feared change because they did not know if what would come of it was good or bad. So he worked to keep things going as they were, frequently pairing with Fate to make it happen. He became known as Order.


	3. Entry 3

Together we worked to help the souls with their Potential. Every once in a while new souls would be born and we would send them to the other realm to grow with the others. Rarely two souls would be born connected and remained that way always. These became known as soulmates to the mortals, and when the two souls finally met on the mortal plane it was usually a passionate affair of hatred or love, but always they were drawn together, Fate made it so, and even Luck and Chaos wouldn’t go against it.

At the end of their mortal lives I would collect the souls and bring them back to our realm so they could ‘rest’ assimilate their old life and prepare for a new one- for we discovered that once they returned to our realm, not only did they remember us, but also their experience on the mortal plane, but once they went back they forgot again- in this way they continued to grow.

In the realm we created, time for the mortals appeared to flow in one direction, but from our realm it was more of a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, and we placed the souls When they were needed. Soon it came to be that some of the older souls were able to remember a little of their other times in the mortal realm. The ones who caught glimpses of the ‘future’ became Seers and Soothsayers, while those who had flashbacks of the ‘past’ were named Psychics and Mediums.

Through my long existence, after the appearance of the souls, I have collected many and returned them to our realm. While they were mortal some came to fear me, others welcomed me. I took killed and killer, young and old, wise and foolish. Many people passed at my hands.


	4. Entry 4

The first soul I returned to our realm was in the body of a small girl, a child really. It was before the time of civilization. The vessels we had created were scattered about in small families. There were no structures towering over the land as it would be many, many eons from now. Everything was wilde and new- young. The girl, she died of starvation, her parents as yet lacking the knowledge to gather enough food to feed her and themselves.

I gathered her Soul to me and we returned together to our realm, which would later become known as the After Life, Heaven, Hell, Nothing, Everything, Astral Plane, Limbo, and so so much more. The Soul would later be reborn years further from its first vessel, into the body of a boy. Even without memories, an echo of that past life must have remained for in its new life the Soul planted the seeds of Agriculture for humanity and many did not die of starvation.


	5. Entry 5

There was a man who would stand at the head of a great Empire, he would become mad with power and conquest; and there were those in his government who conspired against him. Many saw the danger, and tried to counsel him. In the end this man ignored the warnings of friends and stood alone before his betrayers. He soon after fell into my grasp.

He would be born again, millennia before the birth of his empire, as the mother of two sons. She would teach them the value of humility and honor. They never feared betrayal from each other for she raised them to never even give thought to such ideas. Her sons were the best hunters of the tribe, for they always worked well together, and in this way they earned prestige. This prestige gave them power, and over time that power gave rise to that same great Empire.


	6. Entry 6

The first hint of war came early to the world we had made, it was such a singular act but it would prelude the devastating massacres to flow throughout history. War after war would ravage the world for this one act: the first murder. It began as two brothers fighting when the eldest struck the younger a fatal wound and watched him perish. I accepted the Soul, as I would accept all Souls, even the soul of the Killer. It would take both Souls time, of which in our realm there is no real measure, to heal- to kill or be killed leaves heavy marks.

When they were reborn, into different times respectfully, my siblings and I were surprised. It seems impressions stay with the soul for the Killer created law and we sensed from him a regret with no origin- at least not in that life. His code was simple, an eye for an eye, hurt and be hurt. His laws would shape civilization further.

The Killed was placed hundreds of years away from the Killer, and yet the imprint of being murdered had not fully lifted. He gathered a great army, for in his time there were such, and swept across the land determined never to feel so weak again, to never fall to another man- to instead have others fall to him. Though the man did not know, the soul remembered.


	7. Entry 7

The first beings my sister granted her power where not of the race that would soon predominate the planet. They were the elves and the dwarves, centaurs, merpeople, nymphs, and goblins, and many more, but not human- not at first. They were the vessels of lighter souls, the brightest. For she gifted her magic to the Soul, and once given could not take it back. The power of Magic in each Soul depended solely on her favor. My siblings and I called them the Blessed.

In the end war came, and there were not enough of those races to house the Blessed, and so we placed them in human vessels; however, with the Magic they burned too bright and the vessels failed to live long. Our sister Fate resolved our problem, it was in the blood that the body would be able to last, and so humans began to mingle with the other races and Wizards and Witches came into being.


	8. Entry 8

Only from a bloodline of Magic can a Blessed Soul have a human vessel. It need only be a drop, for the Magic to take. Generations could go by without the reintroduction of Magical blood, and still a Blessed could be housed in that vessel. Witches and Wizards forgot their heritage, (as my siblings and I learned early on was quite common) and misunderstood what was remembered. They persecuted those they believed came from solely human lines, forgetting that for the Blessed it was impossible.

We soon learned that it was possible for an Unblessed to be housed in a vessel of the bloodline. It was Chaos and Luck messing around again. The Magical humans were baffled, and soon termed those without Magic’s Blessing, ‘Squibs’. Many were cast out back to the pure humans, or ‘Muggles’ as they would be called, and so the bloodlines spread.


	9. Entry 9

The first time I collected a large number of souls was not because of war but disease. I choose it as my first as opposed to the other moments in history when a great number of souls needed to be collected simply because it was named after myself, and I found it slightly humorous. Nearly half of the population in the place called Europe, where the majority of Blessed resided, died from sickness. It was a busy time for me, but such times are always hectic points- so many to be returned to our realm all at once. The Blessed were unaffected due to the strength in the blood of their vessels, but many humans passed along into my hands.

Some of those souls would become the first healers during the earliest times before people gathered together and formed cities, or they became the greatest advancers of medicine, well known doctors centuries from the time of the sickness. Others would remain imprinted with the fear of illness and endeavor to remove all chances of disease in their next life- barely living at all. Other Souls recovered enough to show no real signs of having endured the plague and when they were reborn into a new life they continued on seemingly unchanged.


	10. Entry 10

The first pair of mated souls that came into being intrigued us. We could see their connection, where the other souls all stood alone it was as if these were two and one, complete but apart; however, they were not exactly identical. In all our existence no Souls have ever been ‘born’ truly identical. These two, the First Pair shone brightly but with different flames. One held the flame of justice and rightness- leadership, as we had seen it named by those in the mortal plane. The other held the spark of innocence and protectiveness and a fierce loyalty just waiting to be tapped.

We knew as soon as the two Souls came into being they were to be Great. And for the first time we wondered… Where had we come from, where had the Souls? Was there perhaps an even greater force than us spinning things into play? We did not know, nor had we the means of discovering the answers so we continued guarding the Souls, helping them grow.

We were about to place the Pair when my sisters Fate and Magic spoke up. They explained their plan, what needed to happen. We had already decided to place the Pair in the Middle times, when the world we had created would need someone to Lead, to move Humanity forward and begin the ages we knew to come. A great kingdom would rise under them, one known through the history of the mortal plane, for all time.

However, Fate explained to us that far down the line from this time a man would rise up. He would kill millions in cruel terrible ways if not stopped. A war would descend to engulf the whole world we had created and even the Blessed would be effected- it was her plan to have the leader in the Pair rise against this man and stop him before the toll became too much and too many were lost, and we agreed. We did not want so many souls to go through such a thing, it would take them long to recover.

Fate further explained the crux of her plan, for the leader to succeed, the innocent would need to remember, and know- to recognize the Greatness in itself and its other half so together they could push back the darkness what would swallow the world. If the innocent was reborn- they would not remember and so would fail.


	11. Entry 11

Here Fate turned to me, and I understood what was asked. They wanted me to not collect the Soul of the innocent, to let it stay in the mortal realm until the leader could come again. Here I argued. For while the Souls continued to live on strong- their vessels burned out. The tide of time wearing them to dust. It would be cruel to leave a Soul to such a fate- trapped in the mortal plane without a vessel and without its other half.

Magic spoke next, she told us she had gifted the innocent with more Power than any of the Blessed before, he would be the greatest of them all. Her Gift flowing through him would stay the time of the mortal realm and leave no mark on his vessel. She further explained that she would give the innocent the most important gift of all, Hope. She would leave a message for her Blessed, a prophecy as it would be known, and in it would the innocent know that it would see its other half again.

After this I agreed, for I had seen the power of Hope in the souls- almost as great as their Potential. So the First Pair was born, and in time I took the leader, but left the innocent just as Fate and Magic had planned, and after the Leader had recuperated we placed him When we he was needed, but none of us could have foreseen the travesty to come.


	12. Entry 12

We watched as those Magic had Blessed used their gift. In the first days, when things were still new and they remembered- they thanked her and took great care to respect not only herself but the gift she had given them. But as years passed and centuries came and went- the flow of time wiped away the knowledge of their origin and the beginning of their gift. In fact, many forgot their Magic was a gift at all- only the staunchest believers passed those older ways of respect to the next generation, and those that passed it on to the next dwindled with each passing millennia. (My siblings and I had long since been passed into myth, not many remembering that we are more than figment until they return to our realm.)

Soon they forgot to see Magic as a sentience in its own right and used it as a tool. Indeed it was, but it was also so, so, much more. The Wizards and Witches began to neglect their connection with my sister, and though her Gift could never be taken from them the connection was important and their Power began to weaken as the connection did. Things became worse when they began to separate Magic into different categories, into Light and Dark, good and evil, when no such thing existed. My sister, and her Gift just were, she was boundless power, not meant, as none of us are meant, to be constricted. Her Gift was meant to be used, allowed to grow and flourish into new areas of wonderment.

But as they divided her Gift, and banned the use of certain branches for being ‘Dark’ and evil, her connection to the Blessed grew weaker, as the Magic she had filled the world with was abandoned and forgotten, left to eventually fade away. Slowly our sister was being pushed from the world we had created. We did not want this to happen, and so we came together and devised a way to hopefully return Her and her Gift into the world.

If the Wizards and Witches were so determined to divide our sister’s Gift, then we would give them Lords and Ladies tasked with uniting the two sides and keeping the balance. Magic would pick these individuals herself and create a special connection with them, it would be their task to guard her Gift, and lead the other Blessed back to the old ways.


	13. Entry 13

For a while the Lords and Ladies seemed enough. Magic surged again in the world, Light and Dark working together again in harmony, but there came a pair who abused their power, who gathered a group around them a handful of others. They did not care for the balance, for their duty, their responsibility to the other Blessed.

This pair and the others they had gathered around them cared for only one thing: Power. They took my sister’s gift and perverted it and somehow managed to tap into our own as well. What they birthed in their quest for Power was a horror even to us. They twisted and abused the making of the world we had created for them and created the first true monster.


	14. Entry 14

Those things… those monsters… were true horrors; their creators did not even realize the true breadth of what they had done, but we, my siblings and I, were absolutely dismayed. The mortals called them Dementors. They sucked out Souls, but what the mortals did not know was that those Souls… none of us could reach. I could not return those Souls to our realm. They were lost to us- trapped in those fiends.

We could not destroy the Dementors without risking the Souls they had ‘eaten’. Hundreds and thousands of Souls were trapped. Unable to help them, my siblings and I grew angered. We who had long watched over the Souls, guarded them, and built this world for them to grow- had failed to keep these Souls safe. As more Souls were fed to the Dementors we became more angered, and even I, whose primary emotion was forgiveness, could not absolve those who had abused our gifts. So we Cursed them.


	15. Entry 15

As long as Souls were trapped by the byproduct of their greed… the Dementors… that group, those handful of Souls… would know no rest. They would not be allowed back to our realm, and when their vessels failed due to time I would not collect them. They had no choice but to Linger. All throughout time, at each point their Soul had been reborn and then died… I left them.

Without a vessel, and with nowhere to go their Souls Lingered. The Witches and Wizards named them Ghosts for they appeared as phantoms of their vessel. Every magical Ghost throughout history truly only the Souls of a handful who believed themselves above us.

Magic herself striped the Lord and Lady of their rank. She could not take back her gift completely but they were no longer so closely connected to her, and afterward she was hesitant to choose any new Lords or Ladies. The cycle, the balance had been broken, and the harmony between the two sides shattered.


	16. Entry 16

The final breaking of the bond between Light and Dark happened as most tragedies do… with me. It was two young Lords this time, and as with most pairs they were in Love- partners meant to balance each other out, but early in their lives there was a fight and the young Light Lord’s sister perished in the crossfire. Filled with grief and guilt the two Lords split and the Balance shattered.

The Dark Lord returned to his homeland, and without his other half to temper him- his cruelty and ruthlessness knew no bounds. He started the war that my siblings and I had seen and prepared for- the second such war to consume the entire world. He enabled the rising of a man in his homeland (Unblessed) a puppet to further his goals. This man conquered other lands and massacred millions in camps for purity.

Finally the time had come for the second half of the first Pair, the Leader, to return to the mortal realm. We placed him so he would rise and with the Innocent once again at his side- he would end the war and the darkness threatening everything. We waited to lead his counterpart to him until he was grown and ready. His counterpart, the Innocence- who had lived through the change of time, could already sense his return and was seeking him out- growing restless, but before they could be reunited and complete their destiny the unthinkable happened.


	17. Entry 17

The Dark Lord, the puppet master of the whole war allied himself with those monsters- the Dementors. He used them to instill fear and cut down his enemies. The Leader was already setting himself up as an enemy of the puppet, gathering others to him (his former Knights of the Round Table), and setting himself as a beacon of hope to millions. The Dark Lord could not allow this and ordered his capture. The Leader could not protect himself- he was Unblessed, and without his other half- stood no chance. The Dementors consumed his soul and we could only watch as Fate’s plan failed and another soul was lost to the beasts.

We realized the danger to the other half of the Pair almost immediately. After so long waiting to be complete the Innocence was weary. We knew in his desperation to finally be complete the Innocence might allow himself to be consumed to join his other half. Even with one half trapped in a Dementor they were destined to reunite- one way or another. We refused to let his soul be lost to us as well so finally we agreed… It was time to let the Innocence come home.

When I returned him to our realm and he discovered the fate of his other half- he despaired. All his time waiting and suffering- alone and incomplete… only to ripped apart as they were about to finally be reunited. We did our best to comfort him- but his level of grief was something we could not fully comprehend. We could only assure him that we would see all the Souls freed and the Dementors destroyed.


	18. Entry 18

My siblings and I conferred for a long time to try and discover a way to destroy the Dementors. We eventually realized that we could never face them for they were monsters of the mortal realm, physical perversions of our power and thus a physical presence would be needed- we could never manifest enough in the physical realm to face the monsters. I was the one that eventually came up with a solution.

Being Death I had an intimate knowledge of moving the souls, hiding any trace of my company from them, removing them from their vessels and into our realm. I had the knowledge of how to remove the souls from the Dementors, but I lacked the ability to do so. My solution was to craft three powerful objects to emulate my abilities. I would gift these to three worthy mortals so that they could release the trapped souls and finally destroy the perversions of our powers.


	19. Entry 19

If a mortal was to face against a Dementor its Soul would need to be protected. Thus I created a cloak, one that would hide any soul underneath it so the Dementors could not consume it. This cloak rivaled my own ability to pass through physical vessels without being sensed. For where I just hid my own presence, the cloak would need to hide a soul- make it so invisible even I could not find it and neither could the Dementors.

Before the Monsters made real could be forever destroyed the souls they had consumed needed to be freed. Creating an item to move souls was a lot easier than an invisibility cloak even I could not see through. The resulting stone I crafted was as black as night. It could move any unanchored soul- this ensured that no souls would be ripped from their living vessels and only the souls in the Dementors and our realm could be affected. Though those souls called from their rest would always be saddened to return to the physical realm without a vessel. I also ensured that those who we had Cursed to Linger could not be moved by the stone- thus they could not convince its wielder to free them.

For the last item I called my brothers and sisters to me, for to destroy a creature that was in essence our own Power (even if twisted almost beyond recognition) required all of our own untainted Power. The result was a wand like no other- imbued with all of our Power and carrying a little of our own characteristics. This wand was almost sentient and hummed with purpose.


	20. Entry 20

We searched through the mortal realm to find three who were worthy of wielding the three items and ending the Dementor’s perversion on that plane. We searched, beginning with the time of their… not creation… abomination, and finally found three- whose vessels so happened to be brothers. They were of the more powerful of the Blessed, as they would need to be to face the Dementors. These three brothers were of the Peverell Line: Antioch, the eldest; Cadmus, the middle child; and Ignotus, the youngest.

My brothers and sisters and I pooled our powers so I could appear before these three brothers as a corporeal being for a short time and present them with the items later to become known as the Deathly Hollows. It was quite a strain on all of us, but finally I managed to appear before them. They had been travelling along a lonely, winding road- at twilight.


	21. Entry 21

When I appeared before them they were quite reasonably afraid. My siblings and I had discussed my appearance beforehand and had agreed: I needed to appear otherworldly so there would be no doubt as to my identity. I was a figure in shadow, to the mortals’ eyes it seemed as if the oncoming night was cloaking me. They could not see much of me for the shadows that cloaked my physical form. My fingers were gaunt, almost skeletal, and I knew as they looked up into the cowl of my cloak they would only make out two pinpoints of light where my eyes should be- shining bright and cold like distant stars.

For the first time ever I left my aura (as mortals called it) uncovered on the mortal realm, and they fell to the ground trembling with mixed emotions. They knew- intellectually- they should fear me, but their souls recognized me as one that had always been there, as one who brought peace.

I would not have much time, and so I presented them with the artifacts. To Antioch I gave the Elder Wand. His soul had always been a combative one. In many of his past lives he had been a warrior, a general, a fighter. It was our hope he would wield the wand with skill to fight the Dementors. For Cadmus, who had just recently experienced loss I gave the Resurrection Stone. So close to his grief we hoped he would understand the call to Souls, that he would use the stone to pull the lost ones away from the Dementors and on to our realm. The final brother Ignotus, I gave the Cloak of Invisibility. He was the youngest- used to passing unseen (often being outshone by his brothers in their younger years). In past lives he had been a spy, a thief, one whose life was invested in remaining invisible. We hoped he would use the cloak to conceal himself and his brothers from the Kiss of the Dementors and allow them to complete their task.

I spoke to them, naming myself as Death and giving them their Hollows. We had observed their souls and known they would not abuse the gifts and cause terrible catastrophes. I praised them for being worthy men and explained the powers beholden in each item, but before I could continue to explain their task time ran out and I was forced to leave the mortal realm. My siblings and I could only hope the brothers would discover the true purpose of the Hollows and complete our task.

They did not.


	22. Entry 22

The brothers went forth from the place they had met me and soon after separated. They did not investigate the items they had been given and simply took them at face value. They did not face any of the abominations, but perhaps that was for the best as it would not do for any of the trapped souls to be inadvertently damaged. We watched on in sadness as two of the Hollows led to the death of the person who wielded it, only the youngest lived to a long age- simply because I could not find him until he decided.

 Slowly through history my Hollows travelled. The cloak and the ring were passed from father to son, father to daughter, mother to childe and stayed with descendants of the two brothers who we had chosen. The wand, with the combination of our power, chose its own wielders- painting a bloody streak with its passage through time, and leading many back to my hands well before we were meant to meet. The true purpose of the Hollows was never discovered and their presence in the mortal realm passed into myth and legend.


	23. Entry 23

While my siblings and I guarded the Souls in our care as best we could and raged against the existence of the Dementors, we could not protect the Souls from their own actions. While many sought ways to escape my grasp, there was one man who succeeded and was the first to create a way to prevent my returning a Soul to our realm. He was one of the Blessed, a scientist and researcher. He pushed the limits of my sister’s gifts and expanded Magic. This man searched for immortality wanting to live and continue his experiments. To do this he committed one of the foulest of crimes: Murder.

The act of killing fractures a Soul- weakens it; this is the reason those Souls must remain in our realm so much longer than the others- to heal and repair the damage. This man discovered this fact and after many experiments managed to split his Soul in half and seal it away. Thus when he was accidentally slain by the deadly gaze of his pet I could not collect his Soul for it was incomplete.


	24. Entry 24

The damaged Soul was forced to wonder in torment, unable to rest and heal. It took many decades for Fate to arrange for the vessel where the other half of the Soul had been trapped to be destroyed. It took even longer for the Soul to heal, often spending this time in the presence of my sister Magic for it was her gift that had enabled the man to split his Soul, and it was her Power that was needed to repair the rift.

 The Soul became one of her favored, and when it was finally ready to be reborn she chose to make it one of her Lords: the Lord of Light. With the perishing of his sister and the dissolving of the bond between himself and his meant-to-be counterpart he would be the last. However, his life was long and fruitful, and at one point each of my Hollows passed through his hand although he was only the master of one.


	25. Entry 25

My siblings and I were saddened when the Unblessed bore hatred and jealousy on the Blessed. My sister’s gift could not go to everyone for there was not enough of those with the blood and only the bright Souls were able to handle the power. Still those without her power feared those who did. That fear turned to hatred, and that hatred led to me. They were called the Witch Trials, and while most of the Blessed easily escaped some did not. Even still, many of those captured were innocent and had no trace of my sister’s Gift.

One was a young woman, she had practiced herb lore to help those in her village with common ails. She even aided in childbirth, managing to bring both mother and childe safely through the experience; however, when she went to the call of the village leader’s wife she could do nothing to save the childe- it was still borne. (An occurrence which only happens when my siblings and I have no ready Soul to place in a vessel) Grief stricken the mother-to-be-no-more cried ‘Witchcraft’ and the woman was imprisoned.

She held fast to her innocence but went unheard. It was the beginning of many such calls in her village. She watched as a few managed to buy their way to freedom and were spared from Burning, but she had no riches and was helpless as she was tied to the stake and passed into my hands. After the Soul had healed it was reborn into the body of a man who would gather around with eleven others to a great healer of the time, but he would be tempted by silver into betrayal- an echo of being too poor in a previous life.


	26. Entry 26

There was one of the Blessed who became avidly known throughout the Unblessed (Or Muggle) world. He was a great healer who cured many and was revered as a savior. He used my sister’s gift to treat disease and heal wounds, even blindness. Many praised him and listened to his teachings; they saw him as a promised son sent to guide them.

He gathered twelve others to share his teachings with but was betrayed by one. He was accosted and crucified. His healing magic was such that he put himself in a sleep like death and for three days remained in that state. On that third day he arose though he was scarred. He spent forty more days in the world of Muggles before he returned to the world of the Blessed (Wizarding World it was called). His magic had taken great strain in keeping him alive, and his vessel was still weak; he passed into my hands not long after even with his great healing prowess.

After the Soul had healed it was reborn as another great man, one of four. He was descendant of the Naga and shared their tongue. He and his counterparts would build a great school for children of the Blessed where they could safely learn how to wield my sister’s gift, but the man was never as kindly towards the Unblessed as he had been previously- a bitterness towards them grew, one that had no root in this life but the one before it.


	27. Entry 27

There came eventually to be a soul ‘born’ which was unique to others that had come before it. This soul was Dark, but bright in the Darkness it contained. Before, my sister had always Blessed the brightest of souls, other souls were simply too dim and not strong enough to hold her gift, but they were not dark- no soul before had been Dark. This Soul was not bright like the others, but it was not dim either.

There was no lacking of light for this Soul, simply a complete absence of it. As far as my siblings and I could tell this Soul was like the others- only different in its luminance. It was as strong as the brightest of Souls my sister had Blessed, in fact, comparatively, it was stronger than many of the Souls she had gifted, and so she Blessed this Soul too, and we placed it like we had all the others we watched over.

The Soul was born into that same line which was descendant of the Naga which had since mingled with that of the brother Cadmus. Because of the strength of the Soul, my sister was able to Bless him with more of her gift than she had other Blessed. Indeed, his power level was on par with the Lords and Ladies my sister would choose, though he had been born past the time of the final break between the two sides. Still he grew and became skilled enough to be titled a Lord of Dark Magic though my sister had not chosen him for such.

We could not deny his place though my sister never Fated him to become as such; however we despaired, for there was no one to Balance the Dark Lord, as we had not planned for him to rise to such a position. Even then, we were unsure if there was a Soul bright enough to be his counterpart. The last Light Lord watched over him, and though he tried to be a guide, he could not connect to him as he had his own pair (before they had split). This Lord was alone and unchecked.

Without a counterbalance, the young Lord had no one to call him back from the abyss of temptation. He delved into the darkest arts with abandon. He lost his humanity for there was no one there to call him back. In the end we could only watch as he split is soul, again and again and again; fracturing it into the smallest of pieces so that he became nothing more than a shade of his former self: insane with the power his broken soul could no longer handle.

 


	28. Entry 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry is inspired by the tragedy that happened at Charleston. My prayers go with the families and victims.

While murder was a grave act which damaged a Soul to the point of splitting it— there was another act, though not as damaging, which would rend a Soul deeply (though not split it). To claim another so entirely they were placed as property was a grave offense to the Soul. Though those who claimed another did not recognize consciously their crime, their Soul (even in the corporeal realm we had created) _knew_. Claiming another as nothing more important or cognizant than mere chattel when they were in fact not, when they are in fact a plethora of things: a king, a thief; healer, healed; man, woman; childe, babe; one who explored and one who would discover- it made the Soul _ache_.

To claim such a Being as another Soul as nothing when it was something so similar yet so unique from itself, caused both Souls (the owned and the owner) to cry out even when stuck in vessels with no apparent knowledge of our realm or their memories. They knew, there was something more to the world than _this_. More than Slavery.

Like murder, this crime came early to the world and spread just as quickly. Long before vast empires existed, when there were only the seeds of those great domains one village fought another and slaughtered all but one. A teenaged girl who had been away gathering berries to eat. She returned just at the conclusion of the violence and was captured and spared by the village leader but became his property.

To him and everyone in the village she was less than dirt. Her treatment at his hands led to a short life after her capture, and like her family before her she passed into my hands. The Soul did not bear any wounds except maybe bitterness so we sent it back to the mortal world. It was reborn to a people of conquerors and paved the way to their rites of bloody sacrifice: not many slaves survived to serve in that empire.

The village leader (after the Soul had healed) was reborn into a time of social unrest where the chains of being property were broken but the stigma remained. Recognizing the injustice and the pain it caused even subconsciously, he rose to stand against those who were as he had been. He stood with a dream.


	29. Entry 29

One of those whom my siblings and I referred to as the children of Chaos and Luck for being an Unblessed in the vessel of one of the blood, a Squib, became fascinated with magical creatures (those who were the first with vessels strong enough for my sister’s Blessing- though witches and wizards had long forgot such to history). His fascination was centered mainly on the strigoi or _vampire_.

The childe managed to learn much before he was sent away, though his passion did not dwindle. The childe grew to become a writer. One of his great works was based on his childhood passion and the infamous history of a man who impaled the bodies of his enemies. When he passed onto me and later returned to the mortal realm he became the self-same man who later inspired his tale.


	30. Entry 30

The last Soul to be ‘born’ into our realm was the brightest of all. My siblings and I all found ourselves drawn to it by some inexplicable pull. The Soul became an immediate favorite to us all. It was equal to that Dark Soul—Magic’s last, unintentional Dark Lord. We had watched as the Dark became more and more unstable, as the world we had created drove more and more to complete destruction. If we did not intervene soon all vessels would die- the mortal world would cease. Unfortunately we were still weak from our attempt with the Hollows and had been unable to truly manifest any assistance, but with the appearance of the Bright we saw our last chance.

We gathered around the youngest and brightest of Souls and Blessed it. Magic gifted it with a power equal to the Dark; it would be the next and last Light Lord, meant to be the balancing match. Chaos and Order, respectively, both passed on some of their power. Order because this Soul would bring security, and Chaos because great changes would need to happen before peace would occur, and the Soul would serve as a nexus for that.

Luck graced the Soul with her Favor so it would always be fortunate in the troubles it would face to hopefully complete our task. Fate gave Destiny, she would guide this Soul when it was born, for it was one of her Chosen Ones. I gave the Soul a gift I had given only one other. Into my hands it would not go, until the task was complete or the world had ended.

We placed the childe as a descendent of the last brother, Ignotus- who had become a personal favorite of mine, and watched as the world and our plans unraveled and fell apart. At the center of it all: Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my birthday gift for my sister. Happy Birthday, Luv Ya :3
> 
> Anyway I am almost done with this fic. *sad-face* I think there will be 1 more Entry and then an actual chapter (or something along those lines xP). I always meant for this to stand as a sort of prequel story, and the end of this will be setting up for that.


	31. Entry 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only one excuse for my long absence: School.

When the Dark finally met its counterpart, it was perhaps too soon. Harry Potter was only a youngling when the Dark tried to kill him, but with my gift Harry was protected. However, for the first time in all our existence two souls became tied. The Dark Lord’s soul was so fractured and weak and the Power of our Blessings on young Harry so strong that a small sliver of what remained of his soul broke off and wedged itself into the Bright soul. They were now connected as only soulmates had been connected. They were the first to be ‘made’ into such. And as with all other soulmates before them, they met again, and again in a blazing passion that was filled with hatred.

My siblings and I had hoped that the Bright would finally bring balance to the Dark, but it was all too late. One by one the fragments of the Dark Lords soul were freed, and through his journey Harry Potter came to master all my Hallows. The cloak, his by birthright; the stone, his by conquest, and the wand, which recognized our power that had made it in Harry—there would be no other the wand would allow to wield it. Harry was their Master now, though he had no idea to their true purpose.


	32. Entry 32

Finally, Harry stood against his other half and was struck down and I was able to take the Dark Lord back to our realm. We were unsure if the Soul would heal, it was so fractured. There was only one hope, the connection remained and through it we could mend the Dark but the Bright soul would always ache for its other half’s loss.

The war between the Blessed ended up bringing about that which my siblings and I had tried to stop: the end of the world. Apocalypse. Doomsday. Armageddon. Ragnarok. Because of the turmoil the Unblessed discovered the Blessed who had hidden away centuries before. At first it seemed like things might be okay, but in the end I could only claim everyone.


	33. Entry 33

The Unblessed used their science and deadly weapons to wipe out the Blessed though they usually ended up killing their own more. Their nuclear weapons made whole continents uninhabitable and eventually there was only one living thing in all the world. Just as I gifted, the Bright soul, Harry Potter was the last soul that I claimed from our now dead world. He was worn and weary but just as Bright as always.

Our Powers had effected this soul more than any other, having been gifted almost since its ‘birth’ into our realm. He recognized us, could conceptualize us more than any other soul (except for the Dark, which we all had to bathe in our Power to heal and so could ‘feel’ us just as well). We decided to meet with the Bright soul and maybe devise a way to still save the world. To save so many Souls from the scaring and brutality of war. We met in a construct of his mind, a place where he would recognize at least myself. It was a train station once known as King’s Cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last set of Entries. All that's left is the Prologue for the story meant to follow this one!


	34. Prologue

Harry found himself suddenly awake in a familiar white train station. It couldn’t be the real King’s Cross, the Mundanes—as the muggles had demanded to be called, before everything went to hell, when they found out about the Wizarding World and wanted something less demeaning,—had bombed the station on first of September hoping to wipe out the ‘devil spawn’ before they could get to school. It had been before the Mundanes had created technology that could defeat wards so the Wizarding children were safely evacuated but the station was still destroyed.

He wondered, peering at the too clean whiteness around him, if he would see Dumbledore again. He hoped not. Harry had long ago come to terms with Dumbledore basically raising him to die, but after living through the horrors of the Mundane-Magical war he was not in the mood to hear the old man’s pro-muggle beliefs.

Harry stood and wished for some clothes. He was not as modest as he had been, modesty had no place in the war, and he didn’t care much about his nude body, but he still wanted to be clothed to face what was coming. Something was coming, he could feel it. His gut instinct, it had been called, but it had never let him down. His intuition had saved his life and the lives of those with him hundreds of times. Though that was before he had realized he couldn’t die, or at least couldn’t stay dead.

After he had embraced his role as the ‘Master of Death’ Harry had volunteered for all the suicide missions: breaking into laboratories, military bases, camps—anywhere he could go to free Magicals he went. He had saved many people, though in the end it had all been for nothing. The Mundane weapons had destroyed the world, made it uninhabitable even for themselves. People had started to die off from starvation and radiation sickness. Towards the end of things Magicals and Mundanes weren’t even fighting each other anymore they were just trying to survive.

Harry was pushed out of his musings by the sudden presence of six beings behind him. He turned and couldn’t help but gape. They were strange to him, but he Knew them somehow. Some deep part of him recognized them. His tense shoulders relaxed, and for the first time in ages he felt at peace. He studied the beings in front of him. Their identities flowing from deep in his subconscious.

The first to catch his attention were the pair of twins. His heart ached just looking at them, reminded of Fred and George. George had never been the same after the loss of his twin, how could he? He had managed to make himself a family. Marrying Angela Johnson and having two kids: Fred and Roxanne, but during the war with the Mundanes he had lost even them. After that, George had taken crazier and crazier missions until one day he just didn’t come back. These twins though were not exactly identical like Fred and George had been.

Order, his mind told him, was dressed in a pristine three-piece suit. His light brown hair was straight and neatly combed, not a strand out of place. There was not a speck of dust on him, even his black loafers seemed to shine in the brightness of the station. In contrast, his brother, Chaos, was a wreck. He was dressed in torn, dirty jeans and a dark blue hoodie. His hair was tussled in the just-rolled-out-of-bed way. He wore a pair of old sneakers that were heavily scuffed.

Next to them stood a young girl, Luck. She had unnatural baby-blue eyes that sparkled with mischievousness. Her hair was up in braided pig-tails half of it was pure white while the other half was vibrant purple. As he watched she pulled a pack of cards out of one of the pockets on the overalls she was wearing and began doing complicated shuffles. Her feet were clad only in a pair of mismatched socks.

Beside her stood a young woman dressed in a smart business suit. She was Fate, he recognized with some trepidation, after all, Fate had never been kind to him making him the chosen one of a prophecy that had ruined his life. She regarded him with sharply angled eyes. One was a dull yellow and the other a pale green; both were slit vertically by the pupil, like a cat. Her black hair was pulled out of her face in a bun tighter than even McGonagall’s had been.

On the other side of her stood a being he knew in his very blood, Lady Magic. She reminded him a lot of Luna, before the war. The Lady had an ethereal beauty. She was a fair blonde, almost to the point of having white hair. Sticking out between the pale tresses were two delicate, pointed ears. Above her high cheek bones were her pupil-and-iris-less eyes. They were just a swirling expanse of white. She wore a full length dress that seemed made out of crystal and water. It flowed around her on invisible waves.

Last, but not least stood the only splash of darkness in the white hall of King’s Cross. It was Death, shrouded in night, boney thin. Harry couldn’t see his face, only two pinpricks of light like distant stars. Idly he looked for a scythe, not really surprised to not find one. Part of him was overwhelmed, yet still a larger part wondered if he had finally died. Maybe now he could rest in the afterlife with his family and forget about the war.

 **We are sorry, young Harry** , the being called Fate spoke, only her mouth didn’t move. It was as if her voice echoed from everywhere, **You have gone through so much, more perhaps than any other Soul. We apologize for this, but there was no other way.**

“Excuse me,” he interrupted, part of him screaming that he had clearly gone insane while the other part of him knew that they would never hurt him, “My whole life has been one mess after the other, and now you pull me here to tell me that you’re sorry! All my life I’ve been nothing but your little bi—“

 **We had hoped you would save the world** spoke Order and Chaos, their voices perfectly in sync causing Harry’s angry words to die in his throat.

“Great, then I obviously failed,” Harry despaired, looks like he had let more than his family down, he had failed the entire bloody world!

 **Not at all, youngling** Luck giggled still shuffling her deck.

 **It is we who failed** continued Lady Magic **We are timeless beings and have known the end of the world we had created. Our attempts to correct the path all failed. But due to some unforeseen circumstances there may yet be a chance.**

“What kind of circumstances,” Harry asked, wary now, shoulders rising again in tension.

Death raised his arm, and Harry gasped taking an involuntary step forward. Clasped gently in Death’s thin, skeletal hand was an orb. Harry’s entire being filled with longing to hold it as if this thing could finally complete the huge hole that had been with him since—

“That’s Riddle’s soul,” Harry exclaimed. He knew, had always been able to sense the bits and pieces of Riddles soul; now, complete, it was almost overwhelming. It had been one of Harry’s greatest secrets, the hole in his being where he was sure Riddle’s horcrux had once been. Part of him had missed it, much to his disgust, but he couldn’t help the longing that filled him even now.

 **The Dark Lord made you his Soulmate** Death said, still holding out the man’s soul as if offing for him to take it.

“W- what!? That can’t be,” Harry stuttered. He wanted to strongly deny it, yet part of him Knew, had always Known that he and Voldemort had been more deeply connected than anybody could have guessed. It was a bit of the reason why he had dated and then married Ginny. She too bore the scars of carrying a piece of Riddle’s soul, though it had taken years for him to admit it, if just to himself. Still it hadn’t been enough. His marriage had been falling apart years before the outbreak of the Mundane-Magic war.

 **You are connected to the Dark Lord, though you were not ‘born’ this way** Fate continued, catty eyes watching him **He tied you two together the night he tried to kill you when you were a babe.**

 **Using this connection, we can send you back to the same time, allowing you to remember what all other souls forget** Death said, finally dropping his hand. Riddle’s soul didn’t disappear though. It stayed afloat and slowly made its way towards Harry. He wanted to turn away, but couldn’t

“Forget?” Harry asked, more to distract himself from the desire to reach out and ‘pet’ Riddle’s soul.

 **We place souls into new times after Death brings them back** Luck spoke, sitting down on the ground and starting to build a house of cards **They come here and remember, then go back and forget.**

 **We will place you in the same time were your soul already exists** said Chaos as he knelt down to help Luck with her house.

 **This will allow you to remember** Order continued seamlessly **You will go back to the moment yours and his soul bonded. The first time Death brushed you by. It will help the merging of your ‘present’ soul with its ‘past’ incarnation.**

“You want me to go back and try to save the world when I failed to do so in the first place,” Harry asked incredulously. In his distraction, one of his hands rose up and gently caressed Riddle’s. It was a shock to his system of Whole. Complete. One. Together. He gasped but couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

 **You must** Fate said, prowling forward a step **All those souls who suffered. Were torn and damaged, ravaged by war. We need you to stop it.**

“I just want to rest,” said Harry, voice laden with exhaustion, “to see my family. Get to know my mum and dad. Why is it always me?” He asked not really expecting an answer.

 **Because you are special** Lady Magic replied, her white eyes catching and holding his in their fathomless gaze **You are as Bright as he** here she nodded towards Riddle’s Soul **is Dark. You are Favored to Us. As much our childe as any can ever be.**

“Can’t I spend just a little time to rest,” Harry asked, not quite begging, but close.

 **We are sorry** Order said, pulling out a pocket watch that Harry had just now noticed and clicking it open **The longer you remain here the less chance the Merge will work.**

Harry could only sigh. Curse his people saving thing, he thought, already ready to agree. If he could save them, his friends and family. All the Magical and Mundanes who had died so violently he would do it.

As if sensing his agreement Death lifted a hand and made a soft beckoning motion. Riddle’s Soul slowly made its way back as if it was reluctant to leave his side. Harry couldn’t say that he didn’t feel the same as he watched it leave. The longing was back, and the emptiness.

 **You will save your Soulmate** Death said as the others moved to encircle Harry.

“Er, what,” he asked distracted from the loss of Riddle’s Soul.

 **You will save your Soulmate** Death patiently repeated **It is the only way to save the world. He must be complete. You must heal him.**

“How do you expect me to do that,” Harry demanded, “You forget he spent most of his time trying to kill me!”

It was Lady Magic who answered **We will aid you when the time comes.**

“But that doesn’t answer how—,” Harry responded, beyond exasperated.

 **There is no time** Order interrupted.

 **We have one more quest for you to undertake** Chaos added.

“Oh, there’s something else you need me to do besides save the whole bloody world!” Harry said, teeth almost grinding.

 **We ask that you free the souls that have been imprisoned in those abominations you call Dementors** Death said, for the first time sounding angry, the others shifted in agitation.

“And how am I supposed to do that,” Harry asked their actions intriguing him, “No one’s been able to kill a Dementor.”

 **The Hallows** Death said **It is their true purpose. The cloak will protect you. The stone will release the Souls. The wand will destroy those monsters.**

Harry had very little time to absorb that fact before a snickering Luck called from behind him **Good Luck!**

The next thing Harry knew his vision was filled with a sickly green light and two ominous words ringing in his ears, “ _Avada Kedavra!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it folks! The End of Death's Diary! ;o
> 
> I intend for this Prologue to be the first chapter for the (sorta)sequel of this. This sequel doesn't have any definite plans... yet. So, it might be a while before that's up. I will place a notice here when I do put it up. However, don't expect it to be too soon. I want to focus on my other story, a Merlin fic, titled Once and Future Warlock. If you're into it go check it out!
> 
> ...
> 
> Guys... This is my first ever completed fanfic! *tears up* Such a momentous occasion! I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Please tell me what you think about this Prologue! Like I said I have no definite plans, who knows maybe you'll spark an idea. I'm not even sure what house Harry will end up in (though I will tell you guys now, I am a Slytherin and am partial to putting him there).
> 
> THANK YOU! To everyone who bookmarked/subscribed/kudosed this story! You guys are awesome-sauce!
> 
> I hope to see you at the sequel (when ever that hits)!
> 
> And the (sorta)sequel will be an actual story, not all this Diary entry stuff. I just hope I can maintain the characters right- its always a concern of mine. XD
> 
> ...
> 
> Anyway guys, this is it (for now). Fierce. Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on ff.net


End file.
